The Emperor's Trilogy II: The Emperor's Shadow
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Kuroko's awake & he's thirsty... Akashi wants to reclaiming his title as the vampire community's Emperor of Asia. The Volturi is adamant to retain their worldwide dominance. Meanwhile Kuroko is still adjusting to his newly prolonged life/death. He must deal with his relations with his coven (GOM) & his new undeveloped power & try to unlock its full potential. AkashixKuroko AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Uploaded ****19/09/14**

**So here it is, the first chapter of **The Emperor's Trilogy II: The Emperor's Shadow**, I hope you all enjoy the read and please review!**

_**Last time...**_

_The boy's heart began to pump at an increasingly fast rhythm as through trying to fit the beats of a life time into those precious few seconds that remained. And then..._

_Silence replaced the skittish beats._

_Everyone held their breath, frozen as still as stone, waiting for someone else to make the first move when Kuroko did nothing._

_Losing his patience first, Aomine squeezed Kuroko's hand._

"_Tetsu'?" He questioned hesitantly._

_Two blood red eyes snapped open._

_**Now...**_

The Emperor's Trilogy II  
><span>The Emperor's Shadow<span>  
><span>Chapter 1<span>

Two blood red eyes snapped open and the petit body twisted in graceful struggle, a pale hand torn from the restraint of one much darker. Aomine cried out in surprise automatically reaching out to regain his grasp on his shadow but hesitated at the quiet but feral growl that rolled up Kuroko's throat. Just as quickly as all this had happened, Kuroko was restrained again this time in Akashi's hold.

The redhead wrapped one arm around the newborn's waist and his other hand glided though the soft hair upon a thrashing head. The boy struggled in his grasp, his fingers tearing at the domineering arm, but as the others moved to help Akashi's glare halted them.

"Tetsuya..." He breathed into the shadow's ear and he stilled for an instant but his harsh pants proved he was far from calm. "Tetsuya, there is no need for this. You are in no danger, none of us will harm you; you are among friends." He promised in hushed whispers but the boy continued to try and jerk away from the redhead, unable to comprehend every new thing at once but the feelings of confusion and threat. "Tetsuya," Akashi barked after a particularly painful scratch up his arm, "_calm down_." The command was met by immediate stillness the pastel blue mop of hair in his vision slumped against his chest, his head down.

"Oi... Tetsu'?" Aomine hesitantly questioned when the silence that followed lasted a little too long for his liking. The movement was sharp and of inhuman speed as the boy's head lifting to face his light. Aomine was faced with the striking difference the red orbs were to the blue pools he was used to. The only comfort he could find was that they retained the irritatingly dead emotionless gaze of before.

And that they would most likely fade back to their original colour as his and the others' had.

"Aomine...kun?" The words fell awkwardly from new lips but the voice was gorgeous as was the case with all vampires. Aomine nodded with a grin and moved back, off the bed, and stood beside the others. "Midorima-kun... Murasakibara-kun... Kise-kun..." Catching a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision he continued, "...and Akashi-kun?"

"Hai!" Kise confirmed with a bright grin stretching his lips. He looked ready to pounce on the newborn if not for the large oppressive force of Murasakibara's hand that had returned to his shoulder.

"He doesn't smell." The same giant informed the others, disappointed he would not get another sweet scent to immerse himself in.

With a start the others realised what Murasakibara said was true.

"His scent before was faint to all but Akashi. Now it has faded completely." Midorima confirmed.

"Are you calm now, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked softly." At the boy's quick, still unnaturally fast bob of the head Akashi slowly released him from his hold. Kuroko swiftly removed himself from his ex-captain's lap and settled cross-legged on the bed, side on so he could see Akashi and the others from his old team at the same time.

As he observed them and they watched him he considered the calm his mind seemed to have settled into. Just minutes before his mind had been turmoil, not knowing how to fully interpret all the information it was taking in, in far too much detail to be possible. It had been too much for a mind that had already been trained in its humanity to be observant to continue to try and take in everything at once when everything was now so much more. But even now, beneath this calm blanket that subdued his emotions, he found himself adapting and finding a method to the madness just as he had before when training for his misdirection.

Another part of his now spacious mind was puzzled by how this calm had been forced upon him. Akashi had ordered it and he had obeyed. Not him, his body. His breathing had slowed and his limbs relaxed and whilst his thoughts had remained his own his mind had also slowed allowing clarity among the chaos of touch, smell, sound, taste and sight that had befallen him.

Before there had only been pain and then Aomine, Akashi and the others.

But no, there must have been a before, _before_ the pain.

Thinking about it was cloudy and hard like it happened long ago and the details had been weathered away by time. However now that he was focusing he remembered his life, family and friends and especially the friends that were with him now and just how he had come to know them. He also recalled their calming, caring, _comforting_ presences throughout the burning that had only faded five or so minutes ago.

That was a lie. It still burned, but now it was a raw flame at the back of his throat. And the more he thought on it the more it hurt.

"How are you feeling Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, the mismatching eyes staring intently at him. Kuroko's eyes moved rapidly from Akashi, to the others and back again. Another lightning fast shrug.

He knew something was not right. Not wrong as such, he felt fine and he was sure a drink would quench this unimaginable thirst, just not normal.

He settled for staring at the others. They were obviously in on what was happening and he was aware of how uncomfortable his staring always made them; they _would_ tell him.

But he could really use a glass of water... or something thicker. Milkshake? No, the thought of it made him want to gag...

"I understand everything must be overwhelming at the moment." Midorima stated, also carefully watching Kuroko for any indication of what he may do. He sighed when he realised the newborn had settled into a countenance void of emotion just as he had worn in his humanity.

Kuroko reciprocated the other's study. He noted the way his skin sparkled in the miniscule amount of late evening sunlight seeping through the gap in the curtains. He also noticed the lack of any distortion from the glasses the other pushed up his nose with his ever bandaged fingers. He pondered over the fake glasses for a moment before nodding in conformation to Midorima's words.

"You have been through a change. The best way to do this is I tell you plainly. You're a vampire now."

They all waited expectantly for Kuroko's response and when none was made they assumed he was in shock at the declaration.

"This will all be overwhelming at first. Your mind will be far more capable of interpreting things and your body able to accomplish things the strongest of humans are incapable of even dreaming. It will take some getting used to and I'm sure you are far from even believing what I say is true." Midorima continued. "However I assure you it is."

"I know." Kuroko stated, monotone. The others looked on in puzzlement. "I've always known you were... different. Kise-kun was normal at first but after challenging Haizaki-san and disappearing for those weeks after, he wasn't the same."

All but Akashi were astonished by the revelation, they had not realised Kuroko was suspicious of them before. Of course truthfully Kuroko had not been suspicious as such, their strangeness had simply been noted and added to his vast amount of observations he made every day.

The redhead however had never been one to underestimate the shadow's observation skills and had always presumed he was aware to some extent that his teammates were not _normal_ for lack of a better word.

"I see." Midorima uttered, still a little mystified by the surprise. "So you accept you're a vampire? Just like that?"

"Hai. If that is what Midorima-kun says then it must be so."

"You must be thirsty, Tetsuya." Akashi stated, taking note of how the newborn swallowed far too regularly.

"Hai." Kuroko responded simply.

"If you wait a little longer I will take you out hunting personally." The redhead suggested.

"Hai."

"First I shall clarify things for you." Akashi stated. "To begin with, with the exception of Kise, we are all far older than we appear. In fact I am one of the first vampires to have existed and certainly the oldest to still walk the earth, my existence extending in excess of six millennia.

"Until around 3000 years ago I was content with my life as Asia's Emperor and I ruled fairly in peace. I was _made_ to rule what with my talent: _absolute control_. However a coven of _newborns_ possessing talents decided they wanted what was mine. They had already claimed the western lands and all that remained for them to conquer was Asia. Of course it would be a simple matter to kill them and it was my right to do so when they had the gall to tell me to surrender. But they had tamed the vampires of the west into something vaguely civilized so I let them go with half their numbers still intact.

"Yet they didn't learn their lesson. Only fifty years later, now calling themselves the Volturi, they attacked again. This time they let rumours spread of the freedom our race would experience under their rule and painted a picture of a world ruled by vampires with humans as our slaves.

"The stupidity of the commoners never fails to amaze, for they fell for the lies and soon I ruled lands filled with rebellious lesser beings. Again it would have been simple to kill the coven causing such troubles, however I thought it best my subjects learn their lesson." Akashi finished.

"Akashi-san and I have been travelling since then. We've been collecting others who have talents of interest so that when the time comes we are prepared to reclaim his throne." Midorima finished for Akashi. "And that time is near."

There was a lengthy pause and the newborn stared at the former Emperor seemingly in thought.

The sun outside had finally set and the strange dusky light, when the sun's light still lingered in the air and the moon's ethereal glow was in the process of beginning it's nightly saturation of the earth, seeped through the gap in the curtains throwing everything in the tense room into sharp relief.

"I want you with me Tetsuya." The red head stated.

Unwavering red orbs stared blankly into the mismatched ones of their former captain. Something flickered in their depths but then it was gone and a single word slipped from their owner's pastel lips.

"Hai."

-x-

Akashi led Kuroko into the entrance of a shadowed alley between two run down office buildings. Just round the corner was the busy main street bustling with the nightlife crowd that always accompanied a Friday night as everyone let their hair down after a week of stressful work and smothering suits. The humans' excitement of a promising night out permeated the air and left Kuroko's throat burning in need at all the eager heartbeats.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said drawing the newborn's red eyes to him. He raised a hand and cupped the younger vampire's pale cheek. "Tetsuya, you need to wait here." The redhead ordered. At a low whine that unknowingly escaped Kuroko's throat, Akashi ran his fingers through the other's smooth locks and hushed him softly.

Akashi always had a soft spot for newborns made of his own venom, but the pull he felt to soothe Kuroko went beyond that and he found himself indulging the boy.

"I'm going to make the burning stop." Akashi promised, letting the hand that had been on his cheek slip down to gently caress his throat. He released the boy slowly and took a step back and out of the ally. "_Stay_." He ordered again, and this time imbued the word with power.

Akashi had said he was _made_ to rule, and really what other conclusion could be drawn from the talent his vampirism had bestowed upon him? His every word had the potential to control all those they fell upon. He liked to call it _Absolute Control_ and in most conditions this was true, however as is the case with all powers, there was a weakness.

_Absolute Control_, once placed upon someone would last no matter how far away the distance between Akashi and subject would grow and could be used on multiply subjects at a time. The downside was that ultimately the talent was Akashi overpowering the subject's own willpower with his own. Therefore there was only so much will power he could beat down in the subjects at any one time. This meant that he could control hundreds of people sometimes and potentially not even one at others, not that this had ever come to pass yet. It all depended entirely on how important it was to the subject to defy the order.

The order to stay would have no problem binding Kuroko when the only thing to fight down was newborn instincts and not any real defiance on Kuroko's part. As such the vampire stayed just as told with little to no resistance.

The red head retreated to the main street, scouting around for potential meals for him and Kuroko. Closing his eyes he concentrated purely upon his sense of smell, determined to find the sweetest of bloods for the newborn's first drink.

Within seconds he decided on a human to his liking, a young woman he estimated to have only recently entered her twenties. She was in a hurry ignoring the street employees trying to entice her into the multitude of nightclubs consuming the vast majority of the buildings. Instead she walked purposeful and hastily.

As she was about to pass the redhead, Akashi cleared his throat and she slowed to an almost halt taking in his short figure and demanding presence.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the office prefecture?" He asked politely, ignoring the restless glance she made to her watch.

"Sure," the female responded hurriedly, "it's just down that street there." She pointed out the road Akashi had just come from.

"Ah, you know the area? Could you show me to where the Miracle Finance office is?" He persisted.

"I'm in a hurry." She said bluntly, tugging at the watch's strap impatiently and stepped past the redhead calling an insincere "sorry-" over her shoulder.

"_Stop_." Akashi finally resorted to _Absolute Control_. "_Now turn round_." The woman, as told, froze and turned back around. "_Now follow me_."

The ancient vampire proceeded to weave through the crowded street with ease, heading back to Kuroko. The human followed obediently behind, her pace no longer reflecting the urgency of before.

However Akashi's smugness at the meal he fetched vanished at the empty alley he found himself in the entrance of. His narrowed eyes surveyed the thin space between two blackened brick walls but no matter the fact he knew his control over Kuroko remained unbroken, it was evident the newborn was not there.

"Tetsuya..." He hissed and the female shifted uneasily at the menacing aura.

"Hai," the vampire's droning tone came from right in front of him, right where he'd left him. Akashi blinked, confused for a moment.

"Tetsuya, I can't see you." He stated.

"Oh?" His voice came again, just as monotonous as before.

Akashi stared at the space he understood Kuroko must be occupying and slowly a smirk overtook his features. Stepping forward and raising an arm he walked forward till his hand made contact with the invisible boy and grasped what he supposed must be his shoulder.

"Hmm..." He pondered for a moment. But as he watched Kuroko faded back into existence right before his eyes as though he had been there all along.

"How about now?" The newborn questioned and Akashi nodded absentmindedly studying the now visible vampire intently.

"Can you do that again...?" The red head began, but quickly shook his head and instead released his shoulder and stepped to one side allowing the human to come before Kuroko's direct line of sight. "That can wait for later, now: you must feed."

He took the girl by her wrist and his throat burned at the delightful thrum of pulse beneath his fingers as he dragged her to stand before Kuroko. He observed how the boy's breath hitched as she drew closer and his hands clenched with supernatural strength at his sides in attempted restraint.

Releasing the girl's wrist, he pushed her head to one side and swiped her hair out of the way to leave her neck bare before their hungry gazes. The redhead then circled around the newborn to rest his chin on his shoulder and continue his lingering gaze on her strong pulsing artery.

"Bite. Drink. _Feed_." Akashi whispered fiercely into Kuroko's ear.

With inhuman speed, but much slower than that of most vampires Akashi noted, Kuroko lunged forward and latched his mouth onto her neck right over the point Akashi had been staring so thirstily at not a fraction of a second before. And he _sucked_.

Akashi chuckled softly at the sight before him, something he had been waiting for since his eyes had first accomplished the difficult task of landing upon Kuroko's fragile human form.

Unable to resist the temptation, though he knew he should not, he reached out slowly, at almost _human_ speed, and planted his hand at the base of the newborn's lower back. He was immensely surprised at the lack of any territorial instincts flaring up, after all, when feeding, fighting and mating vampires fall into their most instinctive state of mind. As such Kuroko should be defending his prey and right to feed, not accept his touch.

Grinning at the prospect that maybe his _theory_ had been correct, Akashi decided to push things further. Keeping his hand pressed into the newborn's back he moved to stand at the woman's other side and slowly, observing Kuroko carefully, he placed his lips to the other side of her throat and allowed his teeth to slide through skin.

The sweet rich blood pooled into his mouth and he swallowed greedily and almost closed his eyes in bliss, for he had chosen well, this girl was by far the sweetest he had tasted in several years. But he kept his eyes open for there was far more to gain from seeing than there was from savouring the taste.

Kuroko's lower face was obscured by the rapidly dying girl's neck between them; his eyes however were just mere centimetres away from his own. Like he had wanted to Kuroko's were closed in pleasure, a rare display of emotion from the boy, and Akashi had always found him to be fascinating.

Long pale lashes hovered over the boys cheeks in a delicate fan that twitched with the movement of the hidden reddened orbs. And the way the skin, now stronger than diamond, crinkled a little round the edges of his lids was a wonder.

With both their efforts the girl was finished in under a minute and Kuroko pulled away from the dead, whining pitifully, both hands clasped to his still burning throat.

"Shhh..." Akashi soothed letting the limp body fall to the ground without a care, and a lightning fast step later found the other vampire pulled into his embrace. He now regretted sharing Kuroko's first meal what with the insatiable thirst all newborns experience. "I'll fetch more, Tetsuya." He promised sincerely.

-x-

"Tetsuya, I'm coming in." Akashi announced.

The newborn had been silent since the return to Akashi's mansion the evening before and had not left his room either. Growing frustrated with the lack of, well, _anything_ from the newborn Akashi had decided to intrude upon the vampire's persistent isolation.

Opening the heavy oak door Akashi found the newborn that his thoughts were so focused on sitting on the edge of the bed in the square of setting sun's light intruding through the bare window.

The redhead's unnecessary breath caught at the sight of Kuroko shimmering where the beams hit his bare skin. He noted the boy was also staring at the spectacle, staring at his hands held before his face with a blank expression, the redhead witnessed as he moved around the bed. Something in the boy's eyes did not seem so impassive though, and the self hatred Akashi found there certainly did not please him.

"It had to be done." Akashi stated harshly. "And it will _have_ to be done again."

The silence lengthened and Akashi growled softly at the lack of response. He stepped between the newborn and the window, casting him into shadow and making his skin dull once more, and he firmly grasped his chin, jerking it up so their eyes met.

"Five." The boy muttered.

"Four," Akashi corrected, "I drank far more than you from the first."

"I killed five people, five _innocent_ people." Kuroko fixedly stated his sadness clear in his eyes.

"And in comparison to the hundreds of thousands that I have killed in my existence I hardly think the number to be noteworthy."

"Akashi-kun, they were living, breathing people with a future and friends and family..." The newborn trailed off in growing horror.

The redhead sighed heavily, released Kuroko, and joined him on the bed sitting to his right. He then pulled the boy down to rest his head in his lap. They both stared out the window in silence for a moment before Akashi spoke once more.

"It didn't use to be like this. Before the Volturi took over Asia and reduced our kind to nothing more than myths and legends, we were worshipped. We lived along side humans and were treated as gods. Most of the time we didn't kill to feed as we had our own Menageries: a group of people that we fed a little from each so that they would live. Those that were a part of a Menagerie were treated in high regard by the other humans, like royalty and the likes.

"I know that such a lifestyle is no longer possible after our long absence from the world's reality. However when I become Emperor once more I will bring about another age of Menagerie, where we are believed to be fictional by the world but for a select few that cater our needs."

Kuroko gazed up at him, his eyes once again betraying a small amount of the emotions he felt: awe. Akashi smiled. And Kuroko's eyes widened a sliver at the rare soft quality it held.

"I bit you Kuroko, I made you what you are... anything you do from here on is my responsibility, not yours. You never asked for this, but this is what is. Soon, though, I will reign once more and things will be as they should."

Kuroko's lips trembled for a second and he turned his head to bury his face in Akashi's stomach. The redhead stroked the pastel blue hair till the sun rose the next day.

**That's all folks :)  
><strong>**Please Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploaded ****19/10/14**

**So, the second chapter is here! I am going to be attempting to update once a month from here on.**

**And thank you to the following for reviewing chapter one and everyone please review again!  
>rowexz; CrimsonQueen24; kuroshiro.19; ShioriErz; Scarlet Aki-chin; Kwby; devinapurwadi; Cutie-Pie-Angel; fanlover18.<strong>

The Emperor's Trilogy II  
><span>The Emperor's Shadow<span>  
><span>Chapter 2<span>

Days stretched into weeks which in turn continued to accumulate until a month had passed. The vast majority of Kuroko's time at the Akashi mansion had consisted of growing accustomed to his vampire body and experimenting with his new ability to disappear.

Kuroko was growing concerned over Akashi's disappointment of his gift. It seemed the redhead had been expecting more than being able to obtain invisibility at the drop of the hat. Kuroko was, on the other hand, fascinated by the gift and pondered how it could affect his basketball play if he ever got back to it.

Kise had eagerly explained to him that a vampire was like a concentrated version of the humans they had once been. As such if there was a strong characteristic before, it could sometimes intensify and manifest as a gift once changed.

Kise explained his own gift and how before his change his gift had already manifested as an ability to copy and learn the abilities of others. As a vampire that had strengthened to include vampire gifts. However Kise cannot copy gifts he cannot see, such as Kuroko's gift.

Kuroko's lack of presence from before had now evolved into a lack of scent and invisibility, an invisibility that unlike his misdirection did not need a distraction to slip from any watchers' sight

However his invisibility _did_ have its drawbacks, for that was all it was. People lost any ability to perceive him in their vision, they could however hear him and whilst a human would never hear a vampire intentionally remaining silent, another vampire would notice the smallest of interactions Kuroko had with his environment.

But providing Kuroko's training in misdirection, he was already rather stealthy even by vampire standards.

Still, frustrated by the lack of anything _more_, Akashi had called in an old _friend_ of sorts to perform a reading of his ability.

Akashi met Eleazar when he was still a member of the Volturi Guard. He was sent to Japan a couple of hundred years ago with a few talentless Volturi wannabes to scout out other vampires with useful gifts to add to their ranks. When they had stumbled across Akashi and his coven the redhead had spared Eleazar's life after becoming intrigued by his gift to read the gifts of others. He allowed him to leave them under his command to never reveal he had met him or his location to anyone else.

Midorima had received confirmation though his spy network of Eleazar's arrival in Japan along with his mate, Carmen. It seemed the green haired vampire's job manly consisted of information gathering and his spy network that contained a range of relatively young vampires across the globe he had employed in Akashi's name, was only the tip of the iceberg.

Midorima's spy had estimated their arrival at the Akashi estate to be early afternoon and in the meantime Kuroko had been left to his own devices in his over elaborate room to mull over everything that had been happening.

He had slowly growing accustomed to his new situation, in fact he found himself enjoying his new housing arrangement. At the Akashi mansion that the Generation of Miracles currently occupied he was never truly alone. If no one was in the same room as him then they were not far off and after so many years living alone in an empty apartment the constant presence of others was a comfort.

His home life before the change had been no secret but he was sure that his old teammates had not been aware of just how isolated his life had been. His mother had died in a car accident when he was still young, too young to remember her face now, only the sensation of a warm embrace and the sweet scent of her perfume. Even less so now that all human memories dimmed beneath the clarity of his vampire ones. He supposed he must look like her for he shared no likeness with his father.

His father, after his mother's abrupt departure from life, had thrown himself into work and had soon been promoted. For the past seven years he had been in America. He never visited and did not return even for Christmas. Kuroko had received an allowance and apartment and had been left alone to get on with life. The hired nanny who had taken care of him for the first year still called to check in on him once a month but that was the only real contact he had at home.

His life before had literally consisted of school, basketball and the few friends he managed to obtain with his poor presence and lack of any display of emotions.

As such Kuroko knew he would not be missed at home and his old nanny called on his mobile which he could answer when she called from the mansion to keep away her suspicions.

His only real worry was school. He was still not entirely certain of what kind of future his vampire life imposed upon him, but his original plan had been to keep his school grades as high as he was able and get into a decent college before getting a straight job and finding his own way in life.

Kuroko loved basket ball and knew his style was different and potentially could be a huge breakthrough in the world of professional basketball, however in reality his chances of making it and becoming a success were a near impossibility of ever coming to be. And Kuroko was not one to place his faith in luck; he was a man of hard work.

As such he worried over his absence from school and also of what his friends in Seirin's basketball club would make of his disappearance. He understood he was different now and that he was still too young to fully control himself around humans without Akashi around to help him, but he felt it was his responsibility to help Seirin after the months in their club and the teamwork they had built up only for him to disappear on them before the finals.

His guilt was eating at him as he was sure he was to blame for their loss. He remembered Midorima's report of the final scores and Seirin's crushing defeat at the hands of Akashi's team despite Akashi being absent and caring for him at the time. He recalled the particular comment of the team being '_off balance_' without him and Kagami's inability to focus.

He knew he was at fault.

Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted by his now sensitive ears picking up another being, vampire as there was no heart beat, approaching the mansion. Standing and moving to the window he observed a black haired vampire glide across the lawn and up to the large oak doors several floors below his window, simultaneously noting the sound of Aomine's footsteps approaching his room. He continued to gaze out after the other had left his field of vision and heard the door open behind him.

"Tetsu'..." Aomine called. The newborn glanced over his shoulder at the other. "Akashi is asking for you."

"I heard." Kuroko informed to other, having heard the brief command given downstairs, and moved to follow the other out the room but was stopped by the firm hand that came to rest on his shoulder.

"Akashi wishes you to make an entrance." Aomine replied to the mildly questioning look the slight tilt of the head expressed. "How 'bout it partner, I'll lead and you haunt my steps?" He asked. A gentle nod from Kuroko lit up Aomine's face and they left, Aomine striding forward confidently and Kuroko walking a step behind, syncing his steps perfectly until even a vampire would find it near impossible to distinguish two people, and allowing his presence to fade further than the usual, glancing down at his now undetectable hands to confirm his disappearance.

This was something they had been practicing for the last few weeks now, whilst vampires would hear Kuroko, Kuroko could combine his incredible observation skills and his inconceivable understanding of Aomine to sync so completely with his old partner it was impossible, unless Kuroko slipped, to tell they were two instead of one.

So as one the old light and shadow pair moved down the three floors to the reception room Akashi used for guests and after a cocky knock at the door from Aomine, they both entered the room, Kuroko slipping in just before the door swung shut.

At their entrance Eleazar glanced their way and Kuroko and Akashi, seated on a plush settee opposite, observed the nervous twitch that afflicted his right forefinger.

Eleazar was reasonably tall and sat slightly hunched, his dark, below the ear locks falling forward to lie in the hollows of his cheeks. Appearance wise he did not look to have been changed long after entering adulthood. His skin was pale olive, Kuroko guessed him to be of Spanish heritage, and the golden green undertones only enunciate his strange golden eyes.

"_Your mate joined you on your journey here._" Midorima stated in English from behind Akashi, the statement was just that, not a question but information already gained to impress upon the newcomer their superiority. The spymaster's looming figure would have been intimidating too, if it were not for Murasakibara standing beside him, towering above.

Kuroko was glad he was proficient at the English language as it quickly became apparent the entirety of the conversation would be taking place in the foreign tongue.

"_Yes,_" Eleazar said calmly and they would have believed him unruffled if it were not for another unintentional twitch of the finger. "_But I left her a few cities over_." He explained a little too hastily, another crack in his calm façade.

"_Oh, we know._" Midorima stated mildly.

"_Just as we know you only brought her along to settle some of her suspicions. A wise move, for we cannot have you giving us away now, can we?_" Akashi stepped in, a sly smile sent a visible shiver down the visiting vampire's back, only causing Akashi's lips to stretch further.

"_I thought it best,_" Eleazar said cautiously, "_that I bring her with me most of the way than she follows in secrecy._"

"_There is no need to explain, we already know. She was worried you were getting involved in Volturi business again, yes? After all the last time you were here was on a mission for those adolescent red eyes, factor in you as the only one to return alive and the _curious _nature dear Carmen has and we have potentially disastrous circumstances... on both of your parts that is." _The redhead waved a hand dismissively then leant forward seriously. _"Now, down to business: I have called you here to read the gift of a child of my venom._" Akashi said.

"_You speak of the ghost in our presence, I suppose._" Eleazar remarked after gathering himself, he had happily forgotten how creepily knowledgeable the old emperor's coven was. The others all tensed at his words, however. Even though they knew Kuroko was present as ordered, they could not sense him, yet this vampire had.

Akashi jerked his head in a nod and without taking his eyes from the visitor, called Kuroko. Taking this as a sign Kuroko stepped around Aomine and walked toward his maker, allowing his body to slowly faze into everyone's vision. When he was visible and near enough to Akashi, the redhead hooked his arm around the small vampire's waist and dragged him down to sit beside him on the couch.

"_What can you tell me of his gift?_"

Eleazar considered Kuroko carefully, uncomfortable beneath the old emperor and the emotionless anomaly's eyes.

"_I came across a case in similar circumstances not long ago._" He confessed. "_A newborn that's full potential was just out of her grasp. At first I did not understand what my gift was showing me but now I recognise the signs before me now. Kuroko here can disappear at will._"

Akashi released a frustrated growl.

"_Cease talking in riddle._"

"_He can fade entirely from our senses of smell, taste and sight as he is now, but something seems to be holding him back from taking the next step. As it is I only noticed him due to sensing his ability in the vicinity, however when he lets go he will be capable of leaving our realm of existence all together. This would be something he is doing subconsciously. An example would be the girl before who could not access her entire power out of the instinct of self preservation. Whatever it is that is holding Kuroko back, when he unleash his potential he will be untouchable to all but those he lets._"

Akashi dismissed Eleazar from his presence which was quickly interpreted as leaving the country, let alone his sight. The others dispersed to their rooms also, leaving the emperor to his thoughts.

-x-

It was later that night that Kuroko approached Akashi. The redhead was seated in his study engrossed in a book, but beckoned Kuroko to join him in an armchair opposite. They sat in silence for a half hour or so before Akashi lowered his book, marking his place with a gold, ruby encrusted bookmark. The colour scheme matched that of the entire mansion and reminded Kuroko eerily of his old captain's mismatching eyes.

When their eyes met and Kuroko knew he had his full attention he finally spoke.

"I want to go to Seirin." He bluntly stated.

Akashi's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing into a calculating gaze.

"And why would you want to go back to those unappreciative _humans_?" He hissed, his dislike of Kuroko's new team made apparent.

"I do not know how this vampire thing works," the shadow admitted, "but before all this I worked hard to keep my attendance and grades up so I would have a future. You and the others continue to attend school, why shouldn't I?"

Akashi was stunned by this for a moment as he was reminded once again that this newborn was sometimes even beyond his own practically precognitive like skills. He had always thought that Kuroko's only goals in life revolved around basketball. However once again he had been surprised by the supposedly straightforward Kuroko's true depths of character.

"You're right; you _don't_ know how this 'vampire thing' works." He said, standing abruptly. The shadow rose also. "You can't just _mingle_ with humans anymore."

The redhead paced back and forth beneath Kuroko's gaze.

"You and the others do so to keep up appearances. If I don't it will all be for nought; people will eventually become suspicious of my disappearance if they haven't already."

"I have already informed the school of extenuating circumstances surrounding your absence. You have no reason to return to that life."

"But my friends-"

"You are a danger to your _friends_." Akashi hissed. "You're just a newborn and your control is abysmal, you would kill them before go to class with them!" Akashi cut him off, ceased his pacing and _glared_ at the shadow.

Kuroko shrank away for the glare, eyes a fraction wider than was usual. He then slipped out of the study pulling the door too behind him.

Akashi sighed heavily and slumped into his armchair. He heard Aomine approach but did not look up from his hands even when he entered, the door clicking shut gently behind him.

The light sat opposite and most unusually waited patiently. Then again, Aomine had always been especially close to Kuroko, so much so that Akashi had separated them before their growing feelings for each other could progress too far. Akashi did not like to admit as such but their closeness had caused an ugly jealousy to grow within him and it had pleased him somewhat to see Aomine upset when he had _ordering_ him to distance himself from Kuroko in their third year at Teikō. As it was Aomine could act contrary to his carefree delinquent personality where the shadow was concerned and held a little resentment toward Akashi for his interference in their relationship possibly taking on a romantic quality.

A full hour passed before Akashi straightened, an inconsequential period to beings who had nothing but time, and looked Aomine in the eye.

"I don't want to see him hurt." Akashi sounding weary, but held their eye contact strong, unwilling to appear weak.

"What you said hurt him."

"Being around those humans would hurt him."

"The burning throat we must endure is something he must grow used to, just as we have had to." Aomine stated back, knowing these were just poorly made excuses.

"And what if he does lose control? If he were to kill these so called _friends_ he would never be able to forgive his self."

"You're right, I doubt he could ever even live with himself for doing so, but with your _orders_ he would never harm them. Kise had far less control than Tetsu' has shown yet with your _Absolute Control_ he stayed in line only two weeks after the change and returned to school life. So that is not the issue here." Aomine considered the redhead for a moment. "You know Kagami has the potential to be a gifted vampire too, why haven't you changed him?"

"I cannot risk that. Tetsuya thinks of him as a comrade. Not only does Kagami Taiga have no allegiance with us, but he seems to downright hate us. If I were to change him, his loyalty would always be questionable. And I cannot risk losing Tetsuya as there is a chance he has _feelings_ for him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. We did essentially abandon him during third year at Teikō. Kagami was there to pick up the pieces after you had me betray him." The edge to Aomine's voice made it clear he was still far from happy for being ordered to do such a thing.

"It was necessary for his growth. You two were growing too close, likewise his relationship with Kagami was not a part of my plans."

"What is it?" Aomine asked, noting an unusual tone to Akashi's voice, if he had not thought it impossible he may have identified it as jealousy.

"There is a myth among our kind that once every lifespan a human will walk the earth whose blood sings for a one of our kind. These are the _La Tua Cantante_. The myth goes on to say that their blood is the most pleasurable meal we could ever find. However it is also said that the blood sings for the one who can make them complete, if you can endure the trial of singing, _resist_ the torture of temptation their life essence is, you will be rewarded far greater than a brief elixir to sooth our throat."

Akashi stood and moved to gaze out the window, watching the first orange glows stretch across the sky as the night retreated in the face of the morn.

"I don't understand." Aomine eventually said. "Are you suggesting Tetsu' is your _soul mate_?" He half joked, seriously hoping he had caught the wrong end of the stick. Now that Kuroko knew the truth of what he was Aomine had been working hard to mend their tattered friendship. Hell, he had hoped he could finally pursue a _relationship_ with the boy.

The silence between them lengthened and Aomine was beginning to think Akashi would never respond.

"Think what you will, Daiki. Now you best be off before long or you will be late for school."

Aomine began to leave the room but paused in the doorway at Akashi's call, glancing over his shoulder the red head stood facing him, framed by the rising sun through the window behind him.

"Daiki... send Tetsuya here before you leave."

With a small smile and a nod of his head Aomine pulled the door shut behind him.

**That's all for now,  
>Please review xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Uploaded ****19/11/14**

**The third chapter is here at last!**

**Huge thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter and everyone please review / review again!  
>KurokoTetsuya101; Colibrys; Fanlover18; clarit; Scarlet Aki-chin; kuroshiro.19; CloudCarnivore.<strong>

The Emperor's Trilogy II  
><span>The Emperor's Shadow<span>  
><span>Chapter 3<span>

It took an unusual amount of time for Akashi to find Kuroko. Aomine had been incapable of locating the newborn before he had to leave for school or risk being even later than he usually was. Akashi eventually had found him at noon on the window seat at the far end of his vast library reading a mystery novel from the numerous selves.

The newborn flicked through the pages with ease only taking a few seconds to read each page. A pile of already completed books was precariously stacked at his side.

The redhead observed how Kuroko's reading slowed at his presence before putting the book down at the end of the chapter.

"Tetsuya," Akashi greeted, and Kuroko nodded his own acknowledgement. "I've thought over our earlier... discussion." The newborn's gaze sharpened as he focused further on Akashi. "I still feel it unwise that you attend school, I could keep you in control with my gift, however without me attending classes with you there is always the chance you could slip and I would not be there to regain control."

Akashi allowed Kuroko to absorb his argument before taking an unnecessarily deep breath and continuing.

"Nevertheless, I have decided that there would be little harm in you visiting you _friends_ during club hours after school, as long, that is, as I remain present." Kuroko's eyes lit up and Akashi felt a bubble of jealousy expanding in his chest. "After all we can't have you killing them when you are supposed to be ending any suspicions." He added spitefully, but immediately wished he had not when Kuroko's eyes returned to their naturally dull sheen.

"When will we go?" Kuroko asked blandly, inside he was excited despite his apprehensions Akashi's comment had brought forth.

"Today's cloudy and will hide our nature. If we leave now, take a stroll, we can arrive during their afterschool training."

-x-

Akashi's definition of 'a stroll' was in fact vampire paced travel from the Kyoto prefecture to Tokyo. The journey that by car takes over five hours took the two vampires just over two including a brief hunt in Akashi's attempt to leave Kuroko overly sated and hopefully in less pain when meeting his friends.

Arriving in the general area of Seirin at a little before three they had half an hour to spare till the school bell rung and Seirin's basketball team would gather in the gymnasium for practice.

Akashi decided to walk around the area and observe Kuroko's resistance to the blood pulsing through the walking circuits of veins around them. He was pleased to see that Aomine was right and whilst still very much affected by the thick, sweet scent in the air he was much more restrained than Kise had been at this time in his vampirism. Not only that but Kuroko's emotionless visage made it impossible for anyone other than those who knew him well to see the internal struggle he was facing.

As it was, the redhead watched how Kuroko bit into his inner lip and he had stopped breathing all together, only taking a short sharp breath to give single word answers to Akashi's probing questions.

"You look forward to seeing your friends." Akashi more stated than asked and restrained his self from letting any of his bitter emotions colour his words.

"Hai," came as more of a gasp using the last of Kuroko's breath and forcing him to intake another.

"We cannot stay long," Akashi warned, "your control is impressive for one so young but we must not push it so far that you are set back. If you were to attack them out of blood lust then your moral would fall making it easier for you control to slip in future."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed a minuscule amount making it clear to someone who knew him as well as Akashi did that he was less that pleased over the casual reference to the deaths of his 'friends'. Not only that but his eyes lingered on a passing man longer than was typically acceptable, and Akashi made the quick and accurate deduction that talk of blood was not helping the newborns control any and promptly changed the subject.

"Remember: your family circumstances have changed and you have had to move out of the area. It was quite sudden and you had no time to warn them. You have been removed from school and will be attending a new one come next semester." Akashi ran over Kuroko's cover story, more to keep the newborn's mind off of other things than anything else because there was no chance a vampire mind could forget such details in years let alone an hour.

Kuroko nodded anyway and they directed their roundabout trip back in the direction of Seirin as the time grew nearer.

-x-

Reaching the school grounds a few mere minutes after the bell had rung; Akashi and Kuroko entered and strolled around the main building and toward the gymnasium around the back. Pausing outside the fire escape doors they both listened in on the squeaking of trainers on laminated flooring, the team already beginning their warm ups despite such a short time since they had been dismissed from classes.

The air was reasonably cold with the beginnings of spring only touching upon the weather with the warmer breeze sweeping through the still mostly barren trees. Not that the weather would affect either vampire.

Kuroko faced straight ahead eyeing the door blandly with purple eyes. The red had begun to dilute back to his natural baby blue: a strange occurrence that only happened to those of Akashi's strain of venom and had only ever happened to one of Akashi's own eyes. He continued to stare forward even when Akashi spoke.

"Tetsuya... I order you: _do not harm those beyond these doors. Do not reveal your new nature_." Kuroko nodded stiffly, feeling his temptation to rush upon his now former teammates and drink them dry dampen beneath the blanket of his makers gift.

The newborn took a step forth and rested his hand upon the handle.

"Thank you." And with those words he entered the familiar space of his past ten months of life.

Seirin's basketball team was dotted around the room working in partners to stretch each other in preparation for whatever gruelling torture Riko had planned for them that day.

Kuroko's incredibly observant eyes took in each face, stressed muscle and crease and fold in their clothing. His eyebrows furrowed imperceptibly when he realised his now ex-light was not present.

"Alright guys!" Riko's voice sounded a little _overly_ chipper, and again Kuroko frowned just a little as he noted it was not due to her usual enthusiasm for the pain her plans were to cause but instead had a hollow ring to it. "Bring it in, I'm assigning exercises and drills for today's session." She paused for a moment taking in the faces of those now gathered around her. She sighed. "Someone go tell Kagami to get his arse in gear." She muttered; Kuroko knew he would not have heard from across the gym if not for his inhuman hearing. "Ah, no need." She corrected herself as the tall freshman entered the room from the changing block and made his way over.

Kagami shuffled over to join the others, his stance unusually hunched as he stood with the others and Riko began to dish out that day's torturous training regimen.

A sudden gust of wind that Kuroko had heard coming from a mile away, the furious rustling of the leaves near deafening to his enhanced ears, caused the doors behind him to screech horrifically on their hinges before slamming shut, the force creating a vicious shudder that trembled the walls around them.

Kuroko had automatically frozen at the noise and now slowly relaxed his muscles and noted that his whole team was staring in his direction. It took him a moment to realise that they were in fact looking right through him as out of jumpy panic his gift had crept forth and hidden him in a shroud of invisibility.

"Who left the door open?" Riko asked befuddled as she could have sworn it was shut just minutes earlier. The muttered declarations that no one had even used _that_ door to enter the gym just led to further confusion.

During their fun of pointing the finger, Kuroko allowed his invisibility to fade and instead used his usual misdirection tactics to approach the Seirin team.

"Ah... excuse me." Kuroko intoned, raising his hand into Riko's direct line of vision. The screams of surprise from all the members raised similar faded memories of his humanity and Kuroko fought back a smile ... more of a twitch of the lips.

-x-

Meanwhile outside Akashi moved forward after the doors had closed, his hand upon the handle ready to enter at a moment's noticed. Little less than all his attention was directed upon what happened beyond the flimsy double doors.

Tetsuya's polite voice followed by the screams of surprise bought a smirk to his lips as he remembered similar circumstances back at Teikō High. In his opinion Murasakibara had always been the funniest when caught out; it was surprising such a high scream could come from a boy so big.

The silence that reigned after though had Akashi on edge. Finally a tentative 'Kuroko?' was heard, the feminine voice revealing it to be the coach who spoke.

"How long were you there?" She continued.

"For a while now." Came the same blunt response.

"KUROKO, YOU BASTARD!" The roar from Kagami was to be expected what with Kuroko suddenly disappearing on him, but the redheads eyes narrowed at the amount of rage the ace's voice held toward the newborn.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted as monotonous as ever.

"YOU LEFT US YOU-!"

"KAGAMI!" The coach screamed. A few seconds of silence that Akashi presumed were used in a glaring contest between the two hot heads of the team, followed by a growl from Kagami and a sigh from Riko. "Kuroko, where have you been? What happened to you?" Riko questioned, worry evident in her gentle tone. "The school would only say that you were absent due to extenuating circumstances..." She trailed off clearly waiting for an explanation.

"My family circumstances have changed and I have had to move out of the area. It was quite sudden and I had no time to warn you. I'm being removed from Seirin and will be attending a new school next semester." Kuroko recounted near word for word what Akashi had told him to. "I'm sorry." He added a long silence later.

"But Kuroko, you've been missing over a month! We called the police we were so worried!" Riko exclaimed. "The school disapproved and aborted any investigation saying you had gone through the right channels of authority to legitimise your absence, but we were so worried. Why didn't you contact one of us? Just a text to let us know you were okay?"

"I appreciate your concern but I am fine Riko-san, I-"

Kuroko's sudden silence immediately had Akashi's hairs on end.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DISAPPEAR FOR WEEKS, MISS _THE_ MOST IMPORTANT GAME, WHICH BY THE WAY WE _LOST_, AND THEN COME WALTZING IN HERE TO TELL US YOU'RE _FINE_?!"

Akashi, having heard enough silently opened the door and stepped into the gym. He immediately lost his relatively calm façade, however, when he sighted Tetsuya being held off the ground by his collar. Kagami's hand was fisted in the material at Kuroko's neck and the rest of the team just watched in silent agreement with Kagami's words but did nothing to stop the freshman despite their awkward shuffles showing they weren't as appeased with the physical violence.

"_Remove your hands before I remove them for you_." The redhead growled, imbuing his words with his gift in his anger. The room froze and Kagami let go of Kuroko who tumbled to the floor but managed to gain his footing at the last moment what with his vampire reflexes.

Akashi continued to glare at his fellow redhead, _how dare the boy lay hand on what was his?_

A soft shuffle of fabric at his side distracted him from his vengeful thoughts and instead he took in the newborn.

Tetsuya stood half a step behind him to his left, unconsciously feeling safer with Akashi between him and Seirin. His hands were clenched tight and his lower lip trembled despite the sharp teeth that bit into it. Akashi knew Kuroko was aware Seirin could no more hurt him than an ant could, but it was the emotional hurt that was still possible and now afflicted the child of his venom.

Twisting to face the team a harsh hiss escaped his lips and all of them stepped back instinctually terrified by the ancient creature before them. The only thing that stopped his lunge was a small tug on his sleeve and a barely audible '_Akashi-kun_'.

Coming up short, the redhead quickly composed his self and turned on the spot once more, pulling Kuroko into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. Gently he led the distraught newborn away from the humans only pausing in the door for a moment to make a promise.

"_You will pay for this_."

-x-

It had taken a day for them to notice but eventually the Generation of Miracles became aware that Kuroko had not spoken a word since the incident at Seirin. A week had passed since then and Kuroko kept to himself, mainly seated in the library or in his designated room.

Despite his apparent will to remain alone Akashi seemed to have taken to ironically shadowing the boy, following him from his room to the library and back, companionably reading a book when the newborn did so or sat in consolable silence, again upon Kuroko's desire.

This routine was brought to a close when Midorima strode into the library where they were sitting watching the sun's glow fall below the tree line one evening in amiable silence.

"Akashi-san," he greeted his back straight and his voice professional. "I have received word from my spy within the Volturi."

"What news?" Akashi asked, curious as to what had occurred to cause Midorima's air of meaning.

"There was a skirmish between the Volturi and an American coven. Eleazar was there supporting the Americans but despite Aro never coming in contact with him he has learnt of our existence."

"How?" Akashi asked, eyes sharp.

"Takao said there was a vampire gifted with mind reading present who _was_ read by Aro. If this mind reader ever heard of us in Eleazar's thoughts when in his company then Aro would have picked up on us through him." Midorima explained.

"I see. I don't doubt they prepare for travel even now..."

"Hai."

"It is much earlier than I had hoped." Akashi murmured his eyes drifting to Kuroko who continued to stare at the world beyond the window.

With a nod and a softening of the eyes as they landed upon Kuroko's form, Midorima exited the library leaving Akashi alone with the newborn once more.

Sighing quietly the redhead retrieved a book from the shelves and sat down beside Kuroko, flipping the book open to the first page...

"They are coming?" Akashi almost dropped the book.

"Yes. They are coming."

"The ones who stole your throne?" Tetsuya's voice was wispy but grew in strength with each word.

"Yes."

"I want to help."

"You said you would." Akashi confirmed.

-x-

Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko stood within the shadows of an alley. The evening was fresh with spring so close and the breeze held a pleasant warmth. They watched the humans on the street with calculating eyes, waiting for someone more appetising to stroll past.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko began.

"Hmm?"

"What was it like for you after the change?"

Aomine sighed and removed his eyes from a woman that had been promising, to eye his shadow. He knew Kuroko was taking things a lot harder than any of the rest of the coven had. Though Kuroko had regained his voice and supposedly returned to his usual self it was evident he was not when he asked _socialising_ questions such as these. The subject also made it clear that things were still on his mind.

"Well I actually belong to the 'young' half of our coven. I'm only 156, excluding my human years." He paused gathering his thoughts. "I'm not going to lie to you Tetsu', my home was abusive. My father and I would disagree on the smallest of things and he would take his belt to me... a broken bottle was another favourite.

"After one of our many arguments and the consequent beating I left the house to roam the streets and wait for his drunken ass to fall into bed... I ran into a gang and I don't really remember all that much after that.

"Akashi found me, having smelt the blood, he says he thought he'd found an easy meal. To be honest I didn't care all that much if Akashi killed me and it was this that caught his curiosity. He changed me, said it was a bonus I came out with a gift."

Kuroko absorbed this for a while before turning to the other present.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

The giant looked almost vertically down to meet Kuroko's eyes before glancing at Aomine and nodding.

"Murasakibara's much older, though still not nearly as old as Akashi and Midorima. 2350?"

"2347." Murasakibara muttered around the home made blood-lolly in his mouth. "Aka-chin smelt sweet so I followed him. It hurt for a while but now I get to brink everyone's sweet blood. Aka-chin's 6079, and Mido-chin's 5031."

They waited a while longer and eventually agree to lead a group of four friends into the alley. Murasakibara drained a girl in a minute and started on a boy whilst Aomine drank relatively slower but soon finished the other male of the group.

Meanwhile Kuroko drank the life blood of the other girl. Having recovered from the original newborn frenzy of feasting, Kuroko's appetite had shrunk back to the miniscule portions he used to consume in his humanity. Only half drained, but the girl dead, Kuroko offered the rest of his kill to Aomine who had begun to search for another target.

"Wha... but-" Aomine seemed shocked for a moment before he laughed shamelessly.

Growing impatient with his behaviour Kuroko jabbed the vampire in his ribs receiving an indignant yelp.

"You don't share meals, Tetsu'." Aomine eventually explained.

"Why not?" The younger question, his head tilted to the side revealing his confusion despite his blank face. "Akashi-kun has shared."

Aomine stilled his eyes wide, before turning his back on Kuroko.

"_Akashi was more serious than I thought_..." The shadow heard him murmur.

**That's all for now, I will update again December :)  
>Please review xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Uploaded ****19/12/14**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers :)**

**The fourth chapter is here at last!**

**Huge thanks to the following for reviewing chapter three and everyone please review once more!  
>Scarlet Aki-chin; fanlover18; KurokoTetsuya101; asluffy; CrimsonQueen24; thepockywhowrites.<strong>

The Emperor's Trilogy II  
><span>The Emperor's Shadow<span>  
><span>Chapter 4<span>

Spring was in full swing, already warming towards summer, and things at the Akashi mansion were beginning to get over crowded. Over the last two months other vampires had been joining Akashi's cause and had set up residence within the grand house. These 'lesser' vampires, as Akashi referred to them, had gathered at the news that the Volturi were coming to eradicate a rebellion so soon after their humiliation just months before at the hands of an American coven. The rumour had spread that the Volturi were weak and their leadership ripe for the taking. As such they had all come crawling to Akashi's feet wanting to be in good favour with the winning side.

In the mean time Akashi had been training Kuroko in his powers alongside the rest of the Generation of miracles in his underground 'gym', initially focusing on his ability to remain unnoticed and as such none of the 'lesser' vampires knew of Kuroko's presence, and Akashi planned to keep it that way.

This training revolved around not only increasing his stealth but also studying all those in the manors movements until he could skilfully 'shadow' everyone in the manor. He found it easiest to do with Aomine, because of their previous light-shadow relationship, and Akashi, most probably because of their similar builds.

After Kuroko had expanded this skill sufficiently Akashi than began to focus on Kuroko's combat skills, and it was quickly proven he had little to none.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped and fell to his knees, hands wrapping protectively around his ribs. Aomine stood above him, eyebrows furrowed. He did not like this method of training and he could tell that it was doing nothing to improve Kuroko's fighting finesse.

"Get up Tetsuya." Akashi's voice came, _insistent_, from behind him. Kuroko struggled to rise, but he did, his legs shaking under him before steadying through sheer willpower. "Again," the redhead ordered.

The 'gym' was actually a huge cavernous space carved out of the stone beneath the Akashi mansion. The walls and ceiling were a rough cut red stone whereas the flooring had been polished off leaving the ground level and smooth. Even so there were the odd dents and cracks from the inhuman training Akashi had put his coven through over the years.

Kuroko raised his arms, falling into a reasonable stance, as Aomine did the same. They paused watching each other closely and then, both moving in the same instant, clashed. The newborn managed to land a hit on Aomine's shoulder but the Ace shrugged it off easily enough; despite still being young Kuroko's newborn strength had been quick to leave him. Then in quick succession Aomine unloaded several consecutive blows onto Kuroko's torso leaving him once more on his knees and hissing through the pain.

It was evident Aomine was both faster and far more powerful than his old shadow.

"Again," Akashi called and obediently Kuroko rose.

Aomine took in the shorter vampire's stance, shaking limbs and all. And then he gazed into his eyes of wavering determination.

"No."

Kuroko's eyes widened a little and fell over Aomine's shoulder to rest on Akashi, already anticipating his less than pleased response.

"No?"

"No." Aomine repeated.

"And why is that?" Akashi asked, his voice now suddenly far too close for comfort and his hand resting at the ace's throat.

"This accomplishes nothing. If you want to beat Tetsu' up, you can do it yourself."

Brushing the redhead's hand aside he strode out of the underground gym and up the stairs.

Akashi gazed after him and sighed heavily before turning back to Kuroko. He took a stance opposite the boy and watching the newborn's muscles tense as he prepared himself for the conflict. But then Akashi fell from the stance once more and just stared at Kuroko instead. Tetsuya seemed unsettled by the redhead's sudden relaxed posture and it took him a few moments to do the same.

Meanwhile Akashi considered Kuroko carefully. It was evident this method that had worked so perfectly for the rest of his coven was getting nowhere with Kuroko. The newborn, whilst far superior to a human, was unusually weak and slow for his new race.

Pushing his disappointment aside he began to consider alternatives, something, he realised, he should have done from the beginning considering Kuroko's previous track record when it came to his skills.

"Daiki, Ryōta and Atsushi all have abilities suited toward combat and as such they coordinate their skills into their fights." He mused aloud. "Daiki's ability _stop-start acceleration_ allows him to increase his speed and reverse this at the drop of a hat. As such he can also apply this to individual limbs and therefore increase the force of a hit on a whim." He explained for Kuroko's benefit. "Not that I allowed him to use his skill on you, you're just that poor of a fighter." He added.

"Ryōta can copy the skills of other vampires, be it a physical movement or their vampire ability, as long as he can see it with his own two eyes he can replicate it in a humming bird heart beat. Although practice does make perfect.

"And Atsushi creates a tornado like barrier. He can create the barrier around himself and friends or manipulate it to cover a limb and increase the damage his hits invoke. It works as an offensive and defensive ability, tearing at an opponent when hit or trying to break though with sharp winds.

"In all three of these cases their abilities are obviously inclined toward assault and they worked their fighting styles around them. Shintarō and my abilities, however, are not suitable for direct combat as yours would seem also, and instead we focus on our combat abilities as I have been trying to do with you. But it appears we have been looking at this the wrong way. If your entire being is opposed to combat then we should look at alternatives like stealth which your ability allows you to supersede anyone else. You would make the perfect... assassin."

-x-

Over the course of the next week Kuroko, Akashi and Aomine worked together to create the perfect combat style for the shadow. Once again they focused on the light-shadow pairing he was so notorious for, using his shadowing ability to sneak up on opponents and dispatch them in one move. Aomine and Kuroko seemed to make the perfect pair and whilst Aomine would go for a frontal attack Kuroko would use the ace's moves as a distraction and using his inconceivable stealth come up from behind and snap the opponents' necks.

Of course snapping the neck of a vampire would not put an end to him but it would put them down for the count as they could no longer control their body and dispatching them from there was simple; tear off their limbs and burn them.

The style was entirely based upon Kuroko's ability to escape from opponents' sight and Akashi and Aomine continuously warned Kuroko that although he could not be seen or scented a vampire could still hear him.

They knew Kuroko's stealth to be transcendent, but they still worried for the shadow.

-x-

Kuroko sat silently on the park bench enjoying the warmth of the evening and gazing upon the millions of stars he could count that would be beyond a human's sight. Akashi shifted next to him eying a business man hurrying past them, probably on his way home from a late night at the office. Softly scenting the air and finding the male below his standards, he turned his attention to the next potential meal.

He noted when Kuroko turned his gaze to the second entrance of the park as a young couple strolled along the path at their own pace, fingers interlinked and the male's heart beating a little faster that average as the girl battered her eyelashes appealingly.

Breathing in through his nose, Akashi approved of the quality of their blood and placed his hand upon Kuroko's. Their eyes met and Akashi nodded and gestured for the shadow to follow his lead. Rising, they strolled in the direction of the couple, meeting them halfway, and casually walking around them. They would have parted as such if not for Akashi murmuring an order to follow them.

They entered the woodland the park backed onto and headed for where the trees thickened so none would witness their feeding. When they believed themselves sufficiently hidden among the foliage, they each pressed a victim to the trunk of a tree and their teeth sunk into the soft skin of their neck like a hot knife through butter.

Akashi quickly drained the male of his life blood leaving him pale and he watched without a care as the corpse slid to the ground and then toppled onto its side motionless. He then turned to Kuroko who was savouring the girl. She was still very much alive as her panicked eyes met Akashi's over Kuroko's shoulder but she had little time left as she was already incapable of so much as lifting a finger as her strength bled away down the newborn's throat.

The redhead approached her other side as Kuroko slowed, already having had his fill, and helped him finish her off.

Kuroko pulled away before Akashi was done and observed the elder vampire carefully. Aomine had told him that vampires did not share meals but here was Akashi doing just that. He licked his lips clean.

"Aomine-kun says it's wrong to share meals."

Akashi's mismatched eyes snapped to meet his own. They had almost returned to their natural baby blue now, only a few shades darker than they would become given a few more weeks. Kuroko thought he was not going to get a response- And the next thing he knew Akashi was in front of him forcing him against the tree where the drained girl had been only a fraction of a second before.

And he crushed their mouths together.

And forced Kuroko's lips apart with his tongue.

And filled the shadow's blood warmed cavern with more sinfully sweet blood.

Kuroko remained frozen still even when Akashi removed himself, his only action to reflexively swallow the juice. The ancient remained in his personal space and lapped Kuroko's chin clean of a mix of spittle and crimson life. He then moved this orifice up to breath sensually into Kuroko's ear.

"...Only mates share their prey..."

And then he was gone.

-x-

The following week was awkward and Kuroko was avoiding Akashi as much as he was able, completely unsure of how he should act after the revelation of Akashi's... feelings? Agenda? He did not know exactly _what_ had transpired between them and only knew that Akashi considered them mates. He was not foolish enough to hope he had meant the term mate in the friend way but what truly startled him was the abruptness of the redhead revealing this to him. He liked to think himself observant and had seen no signs of Akashi being so inclined before they went on that hunt.

It was his certainty in his observation skills that lead him to put little faith in Akashi holding any romantic feelings behind the claim. Maybe he was simply attracted to him, something that would fade in time.

Kuroko was surprised that this thought upset him which forced him to look at his own feelings.

He was... fond of his old captain he supposed. In the beginning, still human, the redhead's ferociousness had frightened him but that had faded when his eccentric mood swings were never focused upon his person. Now that he thought on it, everyone had been the focus of Akashi's rage on multiple occasions whereas he failed to think of a single time that he had been that focal point.

Although he had done very little to provoke him, he quickly dismissed.

"..._Sorry Tetsuya_..." He remembered from before the bite that changed everything. And the doting care the redhead took upon himself to give during the change was something he did not think himself capable of ever forgetting.

"Kuroko-san," Midorima stood in the door frame to his room, interrupting the shadow's contemplation. He met the vampire's eyes to show he had his full attention. "Akashi-san wishes that we train together."

The pair made their way to the underground gymnasium and stood opposite each other at the centre of the stone clad space.

"My ability," Midorima began, "allows me to connect to people's thoughts. I can keep in contact with people at long distances; however the clarity of these messages and my ability to connect to a person depends on how familiar I am with conversing with them through such methods."

Kuroko absorbed this and waited for an explanation as to how this was relevant to the training they were to partake.

"I am well acquainted with our coven, you however have only recently joined us and whilst I know you I have little to no connection to your mind. As such whilst we spar we will _converse through this link._"

Kuroko was startled by the echoing presence in his head that was Midorima's voice but showed none of this on his visage. He considered the benefits of such a gift and also the downfalls as it could, he realised, be a major distraction during combat. He said as much.

"That is why we must train. It is important you do not lose focus when I contact you. During the battle I will remain at Akashi's side and relay his orders to those who fight for our side."

The two vampires fought and attempted to hold a conversation whilst doing so, something which proved hard purely because they were the least sociable of the coven and had little to talk about. The actual splitting of concentration Kuroko had little trouble with. So they increased the intensity of their spar. And this is when they discovered the problem.

Taking things up a level, Kuroko vanished mid sentence and simultaneously their mental link disappeared.

They both froze at the discovery and Kuroko faded back into existence not far from where he had been.

"Do that again." Midorima ordered, and this time without moving Kuroko vanished again and Midorima concentrated on reconnecting to Kuroko's mind. "It's there..." he murmured "but so faint." His eyebrows furrowed with the intensity of his focus. "It would appear that there is more to your gift that simple invisibility, your mind practically disappears from my perception. This is going to take longer than I thought."

They continued to work on the set back on and off and by the end of the third day their connection could be maintain when Kuroko was invisible but the quality was reduced to that of an out of tune radio and the volume a hushed whisper.

Falling silent as they once more ran low of things to say during a spar, Midorima decided to brush on a subject that had been bothering him the past week or so.

"_What is going on between you and Akashi-san?_" He was surprised to see this startled Kuroko into invisibility and his mind blank.

Just as quickly the newborn returned to the shooter's vision and stared at him blankly in a manner that would have given the impression nothing had happened, except it had. They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before Kuroko finally resigned himself to reply.

"Akashi and I shared a meal."

Midorima's eyes widened; immediately understanding the underlying meaning.

He first considered Kuroko having initiated the sharing, after all the newborn would not have known of the implications. However just as quickly he dismissed the motion. Kuroko drank so little there would be no need for him to share any more with another.

This meant Akashi must have instigated it.

He knew of the old legend that a Singer was a soul mate. He also knew that Akashi was putting some belief in this. And then again Midorima was inclined to put some faith in the old emperor's theories as the redhead had acted anything but normal around Kuroko since the moment they had met.

Not only had he killed one of their kind to keep Kuroko alive but also had kept him isolated from others when it became evident the shadow was appealing to quite a few of their fellow classmates back in Teikō.

Now that he looked back on this it was evident, to him, that this was quite typical of someone acting out of jealousy...

"I will not get involved, but I will tell you this." Midorima said cautiously. "It is reasonably evident you have been avoiding Akashi-san, and whilst far less obvious it has come to my attention that Akashi had been acting far from his usual self as of late. With little to compare it to, I would speculate he has been, for the lack of a better term, 'down' for the past week or so. The same length of time you have been avoiding him."

He gave Kuroko a moment to absorb this before continuing.

"The first time we met, in that out of the way gymnasium you and Aomine had been holding up in, Akashi first laid eyes on you and also experienced something entirely different from the rest of us. He discovered that day you were his singer and he went against every instinct to keep you alive."

The elder vampire left Kuroko to his thoughts and exited the training room.

**Right, so this is where I inform you all that I've been having major laptop troubles.**

**I had the screen replaced earlier this year but for the last month or so it's not been working right, and whilst I have all my stories saved onto an external hard drive it's the lack of a computer to work on them that's going to be an issue over the Christmas holidays.**

**As such the next update is estimated to be 19/02/15.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience (as the store told me when I complained...)  
>Just thought I'd pass on their oh-so-helpful words :|<strong>

**Anyway, in the festivity of the season please gift me with a review!**


End file.
